


Season 12 Coda: Black

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Coda, Coming Untouched, Cosmic Consequences, Demon Castiel, Impala Sex, Interrupting Sam, M/M, Rough Sex, Season/Series 12, Temporary Character Death, The Lord of the Rings References, Top Castiel, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean begs for Cas to come back and when he does it's NOT what Dean was expecting.





	Season 12 Coda: Black

Dean hit his knees in the dirt by the fallen angel. His fingertips barely grazed the over the burned shadows of Castiel’s wings. Dean was in a state of shock, barely aware of the tears falling from his face and landing on the oddly peaceful face below him. 

 

“You can’t be gone, Cas. Come on. We were still pissed at each other. We got stuff to hash out. You don’t get to leave me like this.”

 

Dean grabbed two handfuls of trench coat and shook the lifeless body. “Open your eyes, Cas! Open your damn eyes!”

 

A sharp gasp of air came before the eyes flew open. Gone were the deep blue pools Dean had gotten lost in for years. He only saw his reflection in the black shine.

 

“Hello, Dean,” he said with a sneer. He sat up quickly and blinked away the demon eyes. “I see why you found this so appealing. It’s so freeing.” 

 

Dean scrambled back. _Demon?_ _No. It’s okay. If he could be cured then Cas could be cured. Small price to pay for Cas being alive._

 

“Okay, okay. We can work with this. It’s your cosmic consequences. Me and Sam...we’ll fix it. You’ll be human but...you’re here.” He shook off the initial scare and fell forward to wrap his arms around Cas. 

 

Dean felt a nip at his neck followed by the heat and wetness of of a mouth right on his pulse point. “C-Cas? What are you doing?”

 

His earlobe was sucked on until he moaned. “Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time. Now the only thing holding me back is you. But since you think rather loudly...I doubt you’ll turn me down.” He pulled back enough to give Dean a raised eyebrow and a low growl.

 

“You’re not yourself. It wouldn't be right. I um...I don’t sleep with people who are  _ incapacitated _ .”

 

“I assure you, Dean Winchester, I am in full control of my faculties and want to do this before that pesky soul impedes me from acting on my desires. Now, you, me, Impala. Naked.”

 

Cas used his new ability to blink them from the back yard to the back seat. He also took care of their unnecessary layers. Dean didn't resist when Cas pushed him back on the cool leather. 

 

He’d wanted this. Oh Chuck, how he’d fantasized about Cas mauling him in the back seat of his car and ravishing him until he could barely move. But it was all dreams and nothing more. He never considered the possibility that Cas would want him back. He was already thrown for a loop to hear that Cas was capable of love.

 

Dean let the demon's lips crash into his. He tasted of ash but Dean didn't care. It was happening. He parted to accept the exploring tongue and yielded to all of Cas’ advances.  His body reacted to every touch, hips bucking up to slide their tumescent manhood together. 

 

Cas took his hands and pinned his arms above his head. He ground down to cause illicit moans to escape his lover. The air became thick with heat and sex, fogging the windows. “How do you want this, Dean? I know I need to feel you, be inside you. Should I stay on top or do you want to ride me like a mechanical bull?”

 

_ Shit. He knows about that.  _ “Take me, Cas. Want you to take what’s yours.”

 

“Good boy,” he smiled. He conjured a bottle of lube and sat back the show Dean how it glistened on his thick shaft and swollen head.  “Shall I prepare you now?”

 

Dean grit his teeth and shook his head. “Hurt me.”

 

Cas spread his lips in a twisted grin then thrust into Dean. The man splayed beneath him cried out and dug his nails into Cas’ arms hard enough to break skin. The demon pulled back slowly then thrust hard again.

 

The pain was almost blinding. It burned and stretched until Dean was sure something would tear. He squeezed his eyes shut and tears streamed down from the corners. He’d been cold and numb with shock and now he could  _ feel. _

 

“Do it, Cas. Fuck me,” he said through his clenched jaw. His head hit the door with each relentless stroke. Cas had his hips in a vice grip. The shocks on the Impala screamed with the hard rocking.

 

“Feels so good, Dean. The heat, your pain.” The demon drilled into him. He could feel some of the tightness give.

 

It wasn't long before the pain turned to pleasure. Cas was gnashing his teeth and biting Dean’s shoulder and chest. He lapped at the coppery taste of blood when the skin broke. He pushed one of Dean’s legs higher to hit his pleasure center.

 

“Fuck, Cas! Again! Harder!”

 

Cas was growling like a feral beast. His pace picked up and he felt his orgasm build low on his belly. In a few moments Dean would be filled with his demonic seed, marking his claim on the fragile human.

 

Dean was close as well. Fluid oozed from his dick, leaving a pool just below his navel. He screamed, “Castiel!” just as he broke, shooting ribbons of milky cum on them both. Cas’ hips stuttered to a halt as he emptied into his lover.

 

He pulled out and let Dean's legs fall limp. He sat to the side, admiring the state he’d left Dean in. He was covered in sweat and semen. His hole was red and swollen, possibly bruised. Cas’ essence trickled down from it onto the seat. He could clean it all up with the snap of his fingers but instead he tossed Dean a mostly clean chamois from the floorboard.

 

When Dean was able, he sat up with a wince. He’d probably be sore for days. At least there wasn’t any blood on the sticky rag when he was done with cleanup. He gathered his clothing and started to dress. Cas just watched him with a smile.

 

“So you’re on board with the cure, right?” Dean asked, lacing his boots.

 

“I suppose I could go claim the vacant throne in Hell,” Cas mused.

 

“Cas...come on. Don’t even joke about that.”

 

“Who says I was joking? I could restore order. I could have the Righteous Man at my side and demons at our disposal to eliminate threats like the Men of Letters.”

 

“What about Lucifer’s kid? Weren't you the one who said he was good and gonna bring peace? How’s that gonna happen if his adoptive father is a demon ruling hell?”

 

Cas snapped himself dressed. This time in a black Armani suit. “Am I going to be this annoying with a soul?”

 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, those pesky souls come with a conscience. Sam can have nanny duties while we get you clean.”

 

“And this?” Cas gestures between them. “Will I remember this? Will I still want this?”

 

Dean leaned in closer. “I remember my demon days. You won’t forget this. Neither will I. But I’d rather just be two normal guys if we're giving this a real shot. We gotta be on the same page.”

 

“Two normal guys, raising a half archangel with your brother. Who says my Father doesn’t have a sense of humor?”

 

Dean flinched at the tap on the window. He rolled it down to see Sam in a state of wide-eyed panic.

 

“Cas...you’re…”

 

He blinked his black pupils at Sam. “Alive. Don’t worry. This condition is temporary.”

 

“Guys...we got a bigger problem. Kelly’s kid? He’s a full grown Smeagol.”

 

Dean and Cas exchanged one of their signature looks. “Shit. Come on, Cas. Let’s walk into Mordor so you can reign in Precious.”


End file.
